stikbotsfandomcom-20200216-history
OFF The GRID
Description OFF THE GRID Is a Webisode Series Staring Striker who Is Trying to Find out What are Causing Stikbots Disappearing and trying to Find Pixel after she gets taken away by predator which Leads To Him meeting Shift and Raptus. OFF THE GRID Will Have 3 Season's. Characters Striker: Ex-sheriff of the GRID Pixel: Girlfriend of Striker Shift: Comrade of Striker Raptus: Comrade of Striker; Survivor of Off Grid Exploration Clint: Ex-comrade of Striker in Great Wars Link: Helper of Pixel ?: (blue haired guy) Comrade of Clint Vamprah: The highlord; Kidnapper of Pixel Cecilia: The crazy sword woman who helps Striker time to time. Regalius: The Leader of the GRID Plot Season 1 Stikbots are disappearing from the GRID and Sheriff Striker is trying to uncover the mystery. Striker sees Pixel taken by a predator. He does everything he can to save her, but it isn't enough. He becomes unconscious and wakes up to a changed GRID. He loses his position as a Sheriff by the GRID security robots. Striker attempts to leave the GRID, but is continuously stopped GRID security robots. A mysterious phone call tells Striker to meet at the abandoned sector of the GRID. From there, he meets his comrade, Shift and Raptus. They plan to ride the patched transport cart though a tunnel. Meanwhile, we see the group of missing stikbots as well as Pixel. Link secretly appearing, tries to save the stikbots, but fails to and the group is recaptured by Vamprah. Coming back to Striker and his crew, they are chased by monsters. Shift, realizing that they cannot hold off the monsters, sacrifices himself. Striker and Raptus makes their way out of the tunnel. They assume Shift is dead, but they have no time to mourn as another threat is approaching them. Raptus tells Striker to go on his own as he will battle the threat. After Striker leaves Raptus, he finds himself with Cecilia. He fights with her until she bargains with him that if he gets what she wants, she will get him out of the maze. He succeeds and the season ends with him leaving. Season2 Striker being the only survivor, finds masked beings and asks for the information outside the GRID. Since Vamprah has Pixel encaptivated, she knows that Striker will eventually present himself in front of her. She decides to use the prototype unit, metalbots. Striker discovers that the currency outside the GRID is power-nodes used to power stikbots and tracks who gathers these. He come across, Clint, his ex-comrade. Meanwhile, Pixel tries to escape from Vamprah with the help of Link, but once again face the consequences. The metalbots surrounds her and captures her yet again. Coming back to Striker and Clint, they find themselves stuck as fuel ran out. They choose to check out the abandoned town nearby for supplies. In the abandoned town, a giant monster comes to find them. Clint abandons Striker and Striker must fight on his own. Out of nowhere, Raptus comes out and saves Striker. Striker has a nightmare of Cecilia saying "Kill Him" and kills Striker, then he wakes up. Stryker and Raptus infiltrates Vamprah's hideout. They spit up to save the stikbots. Striker finds all the stikbots have been experimented on and are dead. On the other hand, Raptus witnesses a way to become a metalbot and becoming stronger. Raptus is blinded by the power and chooses to become metalbot and the destruction to the Facility 7. Striker has no choice but to asks Cecilia to help get rid of Raptus. The season ends with Striker alone yet again. Season 3 Regalius is told by Vamprah to send 50 more stikbots due to the destruction of the Facility 7. After, Highlord Vamprah and Regalius have a bounty out for Striker. Striker tries to be unnoticed, but is discovered by the bounty hunter. Striker is then surrounded by the group wanting money. A mysterious figure defeats the group and is revealed to be Shift. Shift tells Striker of his survival story and the information he has discovered of Vamprah. Vamprah sends out a broadcast with a message for Striker that he should come out in a week or Pixel will die. (TO BE CONTINUED) Links to watch OFF THE GRID OFF THE GRID Playlist